


"Your friendly fraud Spiderman!"

by MissIDunno



Category: Spiderman - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-29
Updated: 2017-10-17
Packaged: 2019-01-06 19:59:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12217887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissIDunno/pseuds/MissIDunno
Summary: You had a meeting with Peter, one of those gatherings you organized once in a while to catch up, but he is late... as usual.





	1. "Your friendly fraud Spiderman!"

**Author's Note:**

> Just a couple of things: 1-English is not my native language, so I'm sorry for any grammatical errors or mistakes, 2-I'm trying to improve my English writting, it takes me a lot of effort just to write the simples of scenes, but I want to improve so any advice/criticism is always welcome.
> 
> Hope you enjoy, it's just something I wrote a couple of months ago. I know it ends kinda abruptly but I'm considering writting more.

It’s late and I have been waiting for him for about an hour now. _Thank God I didn’t cook something special_ I think as I clean up the kitchen. I take a big breath in, slightly disappointed about the failure of this meeting because, although I knew that he was going to be late, I thought he would at least text me if he couldn’t make it.

 _It’s okay, I knew this could happen. He’s a busy guy_ I say to myself trying to convince me that it’s not his fault. But, deep inside, I blame him for it. Was it that hard to send a message? Or give me a call? C’mon, he knew I would be waiting here like an idiot until he shows up.

‘Stupid… spiderass!’ I mumble as I put the leftovers into the fridge.

Once everything is clean I jump into the couch, laying down for a moment before deciding that I deserve a treat to calm my nerves. I take the chocolate ice cream from the fridge and I go back to the sofa to watch something funny, something to cheer me up a bit. After digging into the Internet I click on “Adventure Time” just because it always makes me laugh and its episodes are really short.

I stay there enjoying my ice cream and my stupid TV show, trying really hard not to think about Spidercrap when the telephone rings across the room. I pause the episode after the second ring, aware that it might be important, and I get up pretty slowly to pick it up. I don’t even look at the number on the screen, too tired for that.

‘Hello?’ I say as politely as I can.

‘Hey, it’s me’ the moment I hear that I take a slow breath in while clinching my teeth.

‘Oh, look who has decided to call! Your friendly fraud Spiderman!’

I start walking to the kitchen, nervous, taking my ice cream with me. The frost of the bowl starts melting, drops of water falling to the floor, so I decide to leave it on the counter. _I’ll finish it when I’m done with him._

‘C’mon’ I hear him say with a mixture of mockery and regret in his voice, ‘I was busy, I meant to call earlier…’

‘Yeah, I know the story by now’ I cut him, tired of excuses. ‘What was it today? A super villain on the loose? A robbery? Or a nanny that needed help crossing the street?’

There’s a lot of noise coming from the other side of the line, but I ignore it. I’m sure that he’s not just talking to me. He needs to be doing several things at a time. He’s probably watching the city from the roofs, or going grocery shopping for May… he might be even fighting while talking to me, he’s done it before. I don’t want to know.

‘I’m a hero to all’ he answers calmly, completely oblivious to my anger, ‘you can’t let fame make you forget about nannies.’

In another situation I would have laugh, or even smile, at his comment but not today. Today I want answers, an explanation—a good explanation. One not involving his duties as a superhero, I’m tired of those.

‘Well, clearly fame has made you forget about your friends’ I grunt as I turn around to face my empty coach, considering if I should end the call right now just for the pleasure of it.

I should probably let this be, forget about this stupid incident and let him fix it tomorrow. But, for some reason, I can’t. Even when I’ve faced this situation before, this time it has gotten into me. I thought he would make it today… I rest my head in one of the wardrobes letting out a long sigh. _If only he had texted…_

‘No, it hasn’t!’ he yells and, a second later, he hits one of my windows startling me. He opens it from the outside—I only lock them when I leave the house for a long period of time, just in case he needs to get in for something.

As soon as he sets foot in my house I rush to face him and, without giving him the opportunity to take off his mask, I push him with both of my hands. I see his mechanical eyes open in surprise, so I hit him again.

‘What’s wrong?’ he says in a slightly high pitch voice while he grabs me by the wrists to stop me from pushing him for a third time. ‘I told you, I meant to call’.

‘ Yeah?’ I answer letting everything out, I won’t be merciful this time. ‘I meant to keep your secret but… you know… shit happens!’

I get out of his grasp with a violent move, looking at him with a challenge in my eyes. He lets me go, completely puzzled and disconcerted about my statement, so I take the opportunity to turn around and run away from him. I walk towards my room, but the moment I’m going to slam the door shut his red hand stops it.

I look up to find him hanging upside down, one of his webs stuck in my white ceiling. I seethe at him, reminding myself that the web will disappear in a couple of hours in order to calm myself. He let’s go and lands on the floor in front of me, with a quietness that creeps my nerves. With the mask on I can’t tell if he’s mad at me, if he’s sorry or if he’s just freaking out; but he looks really calm to me. For some reason that makes me nervous, my annoyance slowly disappears as I wait for his reaction.

‘I get it’ he finally says in a conciliating tone, ‘you’re mad at me’.

Not being able to contain myself I let out a loud sarcastic laugh. His eyes close a little, as if he was tired of my recriminations. Well, if he’s tired of them I’m tired of his numbness.

I stretch out my arm and take the mask into my fingers. I pause for a moment with my hand in his head before pulling of it, removing the mask from his face. He looks at me with his brown hair pointing in every direction and his big brown eyes filled with regret. I repress the impulse to comb his hair by holding on tighter to the mask. Now that I can see Peter and not Spiderman I’m not as angry, now that I can see his rosy cheeks a result of the cold weather outside and the physical effort I even feel the need to prepare him a hot chocolate.

I let out a deep sigh and whisper. ‘I didn’t say anything’.

He looks at me confused, his head slightly tilted to one side. It still amuses me how such a genius can be so obtuse sometimes.

‘Your secret” I add and the second after that he smiles at me with that shy and bright smile that he only shows when he’s completely relaxed and comfortable.

‘Oh, I know, that doesn’t worry me one bit’ he says, amused. ‘I was worried about you kicking me out forever’.

‘I won’t lie to you, I was considering it’ I answer, unable to hide a small smirk.

He laughs, and the movement makes his eyes smaller, making him look younger than he is. It is now when I take a good look at him. The red and blue suit is not damaged, what makes my guts relax because it means that he has not been in any danger tonight. His hair is still a mess, although he doesn’t seem to care, his skin is going back to its natural color bit by bit. Sometimes I forget about the face behind the mask when all I have in front of me is Spiderman. Even though I know who he is, my brain still differentiates them as if they where two entities instead of parts of the same whole.

‘You should probably change. I don’t want to hang up with Spidey, I want Peter’ I say as I give him back his mask. He takes it slowly and as I see him go through his hair with his left hand I know ‘You didn’t bring your backpack, did you?’

‘I was in a hurry’ he starts quickly, moving his hands non-stop. ‘I left it home because I thought I’d have time to go back and change…’

I shake my head one side to the other and rub my eyes with my hands. This guy is a total mess, how can he handle having two identities?

‘Okay, let me check, I’m sure I have something that will fit you so you can be comfortable around here’ I move to my wardrobe and start opening drawers. I like to wear loose t-shirts and trousers, especially when I’m home, so I have plenty of sport-like clothes that are too big for me but that may fit Peter.

‘Here’ I hand him a black sweatshirt that I usually wear during fall, when I wear it I covers half of my thighs so it should look good on him, and some grey trousers that I bought in an op-shop because they looked super comfy.

He takes everything with a funny look on his face. ‘You own too many male’s clothes’.

‘Clothes have no gender’ I reprimand him and he puts his hands in the air as a peace offering. ‘You look cold, need a shower or… a blanket?’

Peter shrugs his shoulders as a response, but he looks slightly to the bathroom. He won’t say it, I know him too well already. He doesn’t want to cause me any trouble, but the last thing I want is for him to get sick because he was too polite to ask for a hot shower.

I get into the bathroom taking him by the arm and I give him a clean towel. I explain him how the shower works, I still don’t know why but everything is upside down—if you want hot water you need to select the cold symbol and the other way around. I close the door behind me without letting him protest.


	2. Leftovers

I finish the episode in the sofa while I wait and, around 10 minutes later, he comes out of the bathroom with my clothes on and a towel around his neck to avoid getting everything wet with his hair. He carries his suit in one hand as if he didn’t know what to do with it.

‘How was the shower?’ I ask looking at him from where I am, one arm over the back of the sofa to help me face him.

‘I really needed that’ he says with a sigh, ‘thank you’. I shake my hands, playing it down. It feels good to know I was right and he actually needed and wanted to shower, but I don’t say it out loud. I stare at him for a little while, standing in my kitchen almost looking out of place. His hair completely wet, little drops wetting the shirt as they fall down; his bare toes moving up and down nervously. He looks around my apartment, as if he was searching for a safe place to hide his Spiderman suit.

Eventually he looks at me, as if he just noticed I was staring at him even though I know that’s not true. His goddam Spidey-sense is always making it impossible for me to take a peek at him.

‘We can put this in the messiest of my drawers if you want to, no one will look for it there… not even me’ I say with a smile as I stand up and approach him.

‘As long as I don’t forget it is there…’ he answers shrugging his shoulders.

Peter hands me the suit and I take it in my hands, suddenly feeling a big responsibility. I walk into my room, I put it under a bunch of stuff I rarely use and I hide it between them. He observes me from the door and when I’m done—hiding his most valuable thing in the lamest way possible—he dedicates me a smile of approval.

‘Want something?’ I say louder than I expected, trying to look calm and in control. Which I am not. I’m getting nervous at the fact that he is in my house, wearing my clothes, with his superhero suit inside my messiest drawer, following my every movement very carefully.

We’ve been friends for quite a while, met through some friends we both shared and became close quite fast simply because we were pretty similar. I could talk with Peter about things I couldn’t with any other of my friends because they didn’t get me as easily, so I ended up spending more and more time with him. He made me feel normal, around him I could be myself without pretending and I’ve always liked to think that he feels similarly.

But the moment he told me his secret, that he was Spiderman, everything changed. We remained friends, of course, but it didn’t feel the same. The moment Peter talked to me about his secret identity I felt flattered that he trusted me that much, but with time his secret had started to become a death weight that I had to carry in my shoulders. I have never told him that, nor I will. I keep that to myself, because I don’t want to burden him with my doubts and problems with his other life when he surely has bigger problems dealing with it himself.

The moment I knew about Spiderman our relationship took a different turn. He didn’t have to lie to me about where he was if we had something planned, but that also meant that he didn’t have to make it to every meeting we organized. If he was busy being Spiderman he didn’t have to create a story, not even tell me about it, I just assumed what he was doing. So he started being more and more distant, forgetting about the times we had plans, not even coming to our weekly scheduled meetings where we used to watch a movie together. He came by from time to time if he needed help with his wounds before heading home, but those encounters were really brief and consisted on him telling me what happened and me doing what I could to aid him.

So, between one thing and another, we hadn’t really talk about our lives and how we were doing for almost a month. We message each other from time to time, but we both preferred to talk those kinds of things in person so we kept on postponing it. And now here he is, Peter Parker, in my room ready to spend time with me so that I can see that he has not forgotten his friends.

‘I don’t know… what do you have?’ he answers, pushing me out of the memories. I blink a couple of times to come back to reality, trying to calm down my nerves, and walk to the kitchen.

‘Well… I have the leftovers of the dinner I prepared for today.’

He tilts his head back and closes his eyes.

‘I’m so sorry about that’ he says in a whisper as he comes closer to me. ‘I lost track of time, I didn’t forget I promise’.

I smile shyly; it amuses me to see him so upset about it. He is my friend and everything, but from time to time it’s okay to make him suffer a little. This way he will always remember to be on time, or at least message me if he won’t be able to make it.

‘It’s okay, Peter’ I reply facing the fridge to take the leftovers out for him, ‘next time just let me know’. He nods his head yes slowly, with his brown eyes locked in my moves making me distracted.

‘I don’t like it when you are mad at me’ he admits, leaning on the counter so that my hair does not hide my expression completely.

‘And I don’t like to be mad at you’ I reply turning to face him. He looks really serious, frowning at me in worry, his eyes examining my face searching for something… I don’t know what. ‘But I’m not mad anymore. I just…’ I pause, looking at the floor for a second deciding if I should keep going or not.

‘You just what?’ he asks, wanting me to finish the sentence.

‘I guess I just missed you and I really wanted today’s dinner to work, I don’t know. It surprised me too how mad I got’.

And the moment I’m done talking non-stop, as if I had to let everything go in just one breath so I didn’t regret it, he hugs me tight. Some drops of water fall from his hair and wet me here and there, I can feel his muscles hard against my body—he doesn’t look as strong as he actually is—and his smell mixed with the shampoo’s perfume overwhelms me. I wrap my arms around his torso slowly, feeling a little bit uncomfortable, and he hugs me even closer. I stand on my toes to be able to rest my chin on his shoulder and he buries his face on my neck, making me shiver.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really plan on continuing with this, but it just happened. I wrote it a couple weeks ago because it came into my head and I felt the need to write it down, but I don't know if I will write more. It will depend on my brain I guess...  
> Hope you enjoy it!


End file.
